Blog użytkownika:Kolejny fan JWS/I jeszcze więcej przygód Przybysza
Jak to wygląda: ' Będzie to zbiór one-partów. Wszystkie, żeby nikt nie miał złudzeń, powiązane z moimi wcześniejszymi opowiadaniami z panem Ianem w roli głównej (dla niewtajemniczonych - ,,Przybysz" , ,,Dalsze przygody Przybysza", ,,Ostatni bój Przybysza").' ' Zanim jednak ktoś się zdenerwuje, no bo jak to tak, przecież to nie JWS, uspokajam. To cały czas będzie uniwersum naszych ukochanych smokełów. Bardziej skupię się wprawdzie na wspomnianym wyżej bohaterze i jego dzieciaczkach, ale tutaj będą smoczki, tutaj pojawią się znani nam wszyscy bohaterowie z filmów i serialu itd. Generalnie będą Państwo zadowoleni ''(tym razem naprawdę, Angel).' ' Następna kwestia – uwielbiam muzykę. Wiem, że zwierzenie takie trochę wyjęte z (_!_), ale szybko wyjaśniam. Tytuł każdego one-parta będzie wzięty od tytułu jakiegoś kawałka. Jak będę w dobrym humorze, to nawet dorzucę link do utworu :)' ' Przedostatnia sprawa – poprzednie opka z tej, nazwijmy to, Ianowej serii były taką małą kolaboracją JWS i Wiedźmina. Teraz postaram się być bardziej różnorodny. Krótko mówiąc, spodziewajcie się zarówno słodkawych romansów, jak i poważnych dylematów moralnych, czy też krwawych opowieści o życiu, a konkretniej jego odbieraniu.' ' Ostatnia już rzecz – jeśli w którymś ostrzejszym i nieco bardziej mięsistym dialogu pojawi się nagle słowo z taką ramką <.....>, znaczyć to będzie, że właśnie zostało wypowiedziane słowo niecenzuralne. Na przykład nie oznacza tak naprawdę kurczę, tylko taki inny popularny zwrot grzecznościowy na K. Chcę trzymać się wiedźmakowego klimatu, ale chcę też pozostać na tej wiki, jako osoba bez banów :/''' ' P.S. Nawet nie myślcie sobie, że przed każdą jedną sceną barwniejszych, świntuszkowych opisów będę dawał jakieś ostrzeżenie. Miejcie po prostu na uwadze, że bohaterowie główni bardzo się kochają i od czasu do czasu muszą w bardzo, bardzo romantyczny sposób sobie tę miłość okazać. Miłej lektury ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)' It's The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gFtb3EtjEic Wyspa Berk. Na co dzień mieszkańcy zajmowali się tutaj wojaczką, zbieraniem pożywienia na wypadek wyjątkowo srogiej zimy, czy też od czasu do czasu ujeżdżaniem smoków. Mało kto wychodził poza ten utarty schemat. Ktoś się pokłócił, ktoś się hajtnął. Standard. Ale przychodzi taki czas, kiedy nagle wszystkie spory zostają, przynajmniej tymczasowo, zażegnane, a winy przebaczone. Gdy zima zaczyna już wyraźne podkreślać swoje panowanie, na Berk obchodzi się Święto Snoggletoga. I tak zaśnieżona wysepka w ciągu jednego tygodnia zostaje zawalona różnymi lampkami, lampionami, ozdobami, no i oczywiście prezentami. Na Berk... Dobra, serio, kogo obchodzi Berk? Opowieści o tym miejscu każdy słyszał już piardyliard razy! Przenieśmy się może nieco dalej, na wyspę Kord. *** Niecały tydzień lotu starym Gronklem dalej... Ale kto by latał starym Gronklem? *** Kord obchodziło w tym samym czasie Święto Harda. Nazwa równie słabiutka, co Snoggletog, ale jakoś trzeba było z tym żyć. Zabawa zaczynała się wtedy, kiedy trzeba było coś o legendarnym Hardzie opowiedzieć. Najczęściej wiedzą o jego życiu popisać się mogli jedynie najstarsi mieszkańcy wyspy, wciąż przywiązani do tradycji. Był to żyjący wieki temu prorok, który przywiózł na Kord, oprócz dodatkowych mieszkańców, wiarę w bogów. Ówcześni osadnicy chętnie przyjęli nową religię, bardzo szybko akceptując wszelkie jej zwyczaje, czy przykazania. Już w kilka lat po śmierci Harda, ustanowiono jego święto, które miało przede wszystkim być pamiątką po tym wielkim człowieku. Z czasem jednak ludzie przestali traktować je jako święto tylko i wyłącznie religijne. Dodano demokratycznie piękny zwyczaj spędzania wspólnego czasu z rodziną. Gdy tylko na niebo przywędrowała pierwsza gwiazda, dzieci i rodzice jedli wspólnie posiłek, często zapraszając dziadków czy kuzynostwo. Potem z kolei postanowiono dodać świętom kolorów. Wszelkie ozdoby, lampiony, świecidełka, czy nawet figurki stały się nieodłączną częścią świętowania. Każdego roku na głównym rynku stawiano wielką choinkę. Ozdabiano ją różnymi rzeczami. Nie było wśród nich, w przeciwieństwie do Berk, przedmiotów związanych z wojną czy kłótniami. Dla tarcz i mieczy nie było zatem miejsca. Wynikało to z kolejnej tradycji: Na czas Święta Harda ludzie się godzili. Albo przynajmniej, co było niestety częstym przypadkiem, stwarzali takie pozory. Mimo wszystko przyjazna, rodzinna atmosfera była wyraźnie odczuwalna i udzielała się prawie każdemu. No i oczywiście podarunki. Ludzie obdarowywali się prezentami, ukazując tym samym swój szacunek do drugiego człowieka. Nawet zagorzali wrogowie zaciskali zęby i wręczali sobie upominki. Bardziej ze względu na zwyczaj, niż ze szczerej potrzeby serca. Również ludzie niewierzący chętnie obchodzili to święto. Dla nich był to po prostu czas nie tyle religijnej zadumy, co spotkania z pozostałymi członkami rodziny. I tak właśnie odbywało się Święto Harda. *** - Trzeba przyznać, kochanie, że w tym roku trafiła się nam naprawdę ładna choinka. - To fakt – odparła kruczowłosa wojowniczka, odrywając się na chwilę od przyrządzania kolejnej potrawy. - Przytargałeś do domu całkiem niezłą sztukę. Długowłosy podszedł do żony, zerkając na blat. Był cały zasłany przeróżnymi mięsiwami, sałatkami i słodyczami (dla dzieci, Heathera się odchudzała). Dojrzał także stojące w kącie dwie pięknie prezentujące się butelki. Stawiał w ciemno, że były to trunki procentowe. I bardzo dobrze, na sucho jakoś nie wypadało spożywać świątecznej kolacji. Z rozmyślań wyrwał go trzepot skrzydeł. Przez okno wleciał nagle mały zielony kształt. Zrobił trzy kółka tuż pod sufitem, po czym przycupnął na parapecie. Do szyi małego Straszliwca Straszliwego przywiązany był kawałek papieru. Czyli wiadomość musiała dotrzeć do adresata. A oto była i odpowiedź. Ian pogłaskał smoka po grzbiecie, odbierając wiadomość. - Dzięki, Bowie – powiedział wojownik. - Nie żeby coś, ale w twojej misce chyba coś jest. Lepiej to spra... Zanim mężczyzna skończył przekazywać wesołą nowinę, Bowie poleciał już w stronę swej michy. Machając radośnie ogonem, od razu wziął się za jedzenie kolacji. Straszliwce były bardzo żarłoczne. - Znowu dajesz Bowiemu jeść? Przecież Edward już go nakarmił – zwróciła uwagę mężowi Heathera. - Trudno – wzruszył ramionami długowłosy. - Co, mam mu żałować? Kątem oka dojrzał małego chłopca, stojącego przy schodach prowadzących na piętro. - O wilku mowa. Dostałem wiadomość od dziadka i babci, synu. - I co? - spytał mały, chudziutki brunet. Pięciolatek z wyczekiwaniem patrzył na ojca. Bardzo lubił towarzystwo Evana i Anny, rodziców Heathery. Od zawsze chcieli mieć chociaż jednego wnuka, dlatego darzyli chłopaka niesamowicie wielką miłością. Podobnie jak jego o rok młodszą siostrzyczkę. - Leć na górę i przekaż Anastazji, że jednak do nas wpadną – powiedział wreszcie Ian. Chłopak podskoczył z radości. - Super! Kobieta odczekała chwilę, aż synek pobiegnie do pokoju siostry. I swojego własnego, przy okazji. Para uznała, że dzieci powinny spać w jednym pokoju, ale w oddzielnych łóżkach. Przynajmniej przez kilka pierwszych lat. - Znowu to robi, prawda? Ian spojrzał na żonę ze zdziwieniem. - Co robi? - Nasza córka – sprecyzowała Heathera. - Siedzi sama w pokoju i gapi się na chmury. - Prędzej podziwia główny rynek. Wioska naprawdę wygląda ładnie o tej porze roku. - Wiesz, że nie o to mi chodzi – oburzyła się kruczowłosa. Zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po kuchni. - Ona... ona jest taka... inna. Przy nas jeszcze zachowuje się w miarę normalnie, ale przy innych dzieciach... jest jakby kompletnie zamknięta w sobie. Przy dziewczynkach ledwie potrafi z siebie wyrzucić kilka słów. O chłopakach nie wspomnę. - Może po prostu jest nieśmiała – odparł ze stoickim spokojem wojownik. - Myślę, że z wiekiem jej przejdzie. Kobieta postała przez chwilę w milczeniu, całkowicie oddając się rozmyślaniom. - Chodź – uśmiechnął się Ian. - Dzieci będą siedzieć na górze, pomożesz mi ustawić prezenty za choinką. - Lepiej sam to zrób, ja dokończę przyrządzać potrawy. - Może ci coś tam pomóc w kuchni, jak skończę z prezentami? - spytał mężczyzna. Nie spodziewał się nagłego ataku śmiechu. A jednak, jego żona śmiała się wniebogłosy. Chwilę jej zajęło dojście do siebie. Kiedy jednak wreszcie otarła łzy (śmiała się naprawdę długo i intensywnie), powoli wytłumaczyła mężowi jak się sprawy mają. - Kochanie, z całym szacunkiem dla twych umiejętności kulinarnych, ale gotowanie jest ciut bardziej skomplikowane niż machanie mieczem. Pozwól, że ja się tym zajmę, bo jestem w tym po prostu lepsza. - Bez przesady – odparł urażony Ian. - Niedawno przecież nakarmiłem dzieci, jak cię nie było. Heathera od razu przeszła do kontry. - I jak się skończyło? Tutaj wojownik poczuł się zakłopotany. - No... cóż... to nie był szczyt moich możliwości, przyznaję. - Edward przez dwa dni miał zatrucie pokarmowe – podsumowała kruczowłosa. - Anastazja trochę dłużej. - Nie wiedziałem, że ten zwierzak był upolowany już jakiś czas temu i jego mięso przeleżało trochę czasu – próbował się jeszcze bronić wojownik. - No, ale niech ci będzie, to twój teren i ja na niego nie wchodzę. - Miło, że się ze mną zgadzasz, skarbie. - Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie. *** Szczęśliwie, goście przybyli dopiero wtedy, gdy wszystko było przygotowane. Do stołu zasiedli po ujrzeniu pierwszej gwiazdki. To wiązało się z kolejnym zwyczajem. Kolacja rozpoczynała się w momencie, gdy na niebie zaczynały jaśnieć gwiazdy. Nie wcześniej. Ian siedział naprzeciwko drzwi, jako gospodarz. Po jego prawicy Heathera, a za nią jej rodzice. Po lewej stronie zaś dzieci, a obok nich puste miejsce, gdzie jednak postawiono talerz. Co roku brali jeden talerz więcej, na wypadek gdyby jakaś zbłąkana, samotna duszyczka nie miała akurat gdzie się podziać na święta. Zaczęli, jak zwykle, od składania sobie życzeń. Nikt raczej się jakoś specjalnie nie wyróżniał kreatywnością. Może poza wojowniczką, która życzyła długowłosemu, aby wreszcie zabił i zakopał głęboko pod ziemią swój czarny humor. - I żebyś przestał na boku opowiadać te szowinistyczne dowcipy – dokończyła z uśmiechem. - A tobie życzę, droga żono, – odparł z zawadiackim uśmiechem Ian – abyś w następnym roku nie zrzędziła mi nad uchem, za każdym razem, kiedy coś przeskrobię. Uderzyła go wtedy w ramię. Nie za mocno, tylko tak, aby poczuł. Po chwili jednak mężczyzna objął ukochaną i wtedy nie wytrzymała. Znowu się roześmiała. Wyszeptał jeszcze kilka życzeń. Przy jednym Heathera delikatnie się zarumieniła. Następnie usiedli do kolacji. Kiedy większość pyszności zniknęła ze stołu, i kiedy Evan oraz Anna nacieszyli się widokiem swych ukochanych wnucząt, nadeszła ta przyjemna chwila, na myśl o której dzieciaczki jakby stawały się odrobinę szczęśliwsze. To było zrozumiałe, że prezenty nie były najważniejszą częścią obchodzenia Święta Harda. Ale oczywistym było też, iż stanowiły one bardzo przyjemny dodatek. - Zerknijcie, co tam Dziadek Mróz zostawił wam w prezencie – zaśmiał się Evan, widząc jak dzieci pędzą w stronę choinki. Na wzmiankę o legendarnym staruszku w niebieskich szatach, Anna także się zaśmiała. Dzieciom od małego opowiadano o Dziadku Mrozie, który to w nocy, przed Świętem Harda, miał przelatywać swymi saniami nad wszystkimi wioskami świata i podrzucać prezenty pod choinkę. Spora część dzieci każdego roku próbowała przyłapać staruszka na gorącym uczynku. Niestety, nikomu w wiosce się to nie udało, choć mali wikingowie dzielnie próbowali. Jednak ostatecznie Dziadek Mróz zawsze był górą, sprowadzając, przed wejściem do mieszkania, sen na wszystkich domowników. Wliczając w to trwające dzielnie na posterunku dzieciaczki. Co ciekawe, Ian i Heathera się nie śmiali. Wymienili tylko porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i udali, że wszystko było w porządku. *** Poprzedniej nocy... Zawsze dawali dzieciom prezenty do ręki. Stosowana była za każdym razem stara śpiewka, że Dziadek Mróz akurat przechodził korytarzem i dał nagrody wszystkim tym, którzy byli grzeczni. Ale ponieważ choinka w tym roku była jakby szersza, niż zazwyczaj, rodzice postanowili to wykorzystać i schować kolorowe pakunki tuż za iglastymi gałązkami, w kącie. - A co tam masz? - spytała cicho Heathera, widząc jak jej mąż chowa ostatni prezent. - Nic takiego. - Przypadkiem zauważyłam, dla kogo był ten czerwony i całkiem spory pakunek – szepnęła długowłosemu do ucha, obejmując go w talii. - Wiem, że według tradycji rozpakujemy to wszystko dopiero wieczorem... ale może gdybym rzuciła okiem... Obrócił się, aby stać do niej twarzą w twarz. - Nic z tego, czekamy do jutra. - Kochanie... - Nie ma mowy – zaśmiał się Ian, całując ukochaną w czoło. - Chodźmy spać, bo jeszcze obudzi... chwila... Heather, czy dokupiłaś może jakieś prezenty, o których nic nie wiem? Tym pytaniem ją zaskoczył. - Co? O czym ty mówisz? Nie odpowiedział. Zamiast tego dygnął głową w stronę kuchni. Kiedy spojrzała w tamtym kierunku, aż przetarła oczy ze zdziwienia. Na kuchennym stole stało kilka dodatkowych prezentów, wszystkie ładnie zapakowane i owinięte błyszczącymi wstążkami. - Skąd to się... - wydusiła z siebie kruczowłosa. Nagle usłyszeli jak coś ciężkiego zsuwa się z dachu. Chwilę później było już cicho. Tak jakby tajemniczy obiekt wzbił się w powietrze. Popędzili w stronę okna, otwierając je na oścież. Na nocnym niebie, oprócz gwiazd, dojrzeli pędzące sanie. Zamiast jechać po śniegu, te zasuwały sobie pośród chmur. Sanie ciągnięte były przez rogate zwierzęta, prawdopodobnie renifery, ale nie widzieli dokładnie. Co natomiast było najciekawsze, na przednim siedzeniu, z wielkimi workami w roli bagażu, siedział człowiek. Było ciemno, a jednak jego niebieskie szaty były widoczne nawet z ziemi. Po chwili starzec i jego reniferowa kompania zniknęli pośród chmur. Cisza, jaka zapadła, była niemalże namacalna. - Wesołych świąt, skarbie – wypalił nagle Ian. - Wesołych... wesołych, kochanie – odparła po chwili Heathera. Idziemy przez las https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgX7FBS3QG0 Dzisiaj Ian obchodzi trzecie urodziny. Najlepszego, stary! Siadając z rodziną do kolacji, Ian nie spodziewał się, że czeka go niezwykle emocjonująca noc. Heathera ledwie zdążyła podać do stołu. Wojownik najpierw podał talerz z pieczenią dla uśmiechniętego od ucha do ucha syna (uwielbiał pieczyste), który to z kolei przekazał go siedzącej cichutko Anastazji. W momencie, gdy jedzenie doszło do kruczowłosej, ktoś zapukał do drzwi. Tajemniczy gość musiał przychodzić z czymś pilnym. Jego pukanie było bowiem silne, wręcz agresywne. - Kto to może być o tej porze? - spytała wojowniczka. - Pewnie znowu jakieś formalności - odparł Ian, wstając od stołu, jako że siedział najbliżej drzwi. Od czasu, gdy oficjalnie został zastępcą wodza, różni ludzie bardzo często przychodzili do niego to z jakimś życzeniem, to z uwagą. Oczywiście, Evan nadal miewał największą liczbę gości, ale długowłosy również cieszył się niemałym autorytetem. Chociażby dlatego, że na wyspie Kord był on najlepszym wojownikiem, co okazywało się być szczególnie przydatne przy problemach z agresywnymi zwierzętami czy potworami. - Zostań, Bowie - powiedział stanowczo wojownik, widząc jak mały Straszliwiec Straszliwy zbiera się do lotu, aby przywitać gościa. Otworzył drzwi. Z mroku zapadającej nocy wynurzył się jeden z mieszkańców. Mężczyzna w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym. - Co się stało? - spytał gospodarz. Bardzo nie podobał mu się wyraz twarzy przybysza. Sprawiał bowiem wrażenie odrobinę przestraszonego. A był to jeden z odważniejszych ludzi w tej wiosce. - Ian, mamy problem. Co ja, , gadam, to katastrofa. - Co się stało? - powtórzył długowłosy. - I uspokój się wreszcie. Ręce ci się trzęsą. - On... tak po prostu... - Jaki, , on?! Przejdź do rzeczy. Przybysz spojrzał przez ramię Iana na jego rodzinę. Dostrzegł siedzące przy stole dzieci. Pochylił się i wyszeptał Ianowi prosto do ucha kilka rzuconych panicznie zdań. To, co usłyszał zastępca wodza, zaniepokoiło nawet jego. - Czekajcie na miejscu, zaraz będę! - powiedział wojownik, podbiegając do pobliskiej komody. Stał na niej długi drewniany stojak. Ian zdjął z niego swój miecz. Szczęśliwie kilka dni temu zaniósł broń do kowala, aby ten naostrzył oręż. Nigdy by sobie nie wybaczył, gdyby w kryzysowej sytuacji przyszło mu bronić rodziny wyszczerbionym mieczem. Wziął jeszcze zawieszoną na haku pochwę, schował do niej broń i zarzucił na plecy. Zapinał pas, gdy podeszła do niego Heathera. - A dokąd to się wybierasz? - zapytała stanowczo, taktycznie stając między mężem, a wyjściem. Ian jednak nie miał czasu na zabawę w uległego, potulnego jak baranek małżonka. Pocałował kruczowłosą w policzek, po czym powiedział głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu: - Zamknij drzwi. Upewnijcie się, że wszystkie okna są pozamykane. I pod żadnym pozorem nie wychodźcie z domu! - Ale co się dzieje, Ian?! - Pilnuj dzieci - rzucił na odchodnym, wychodząc na zewnątrz. *** To był jeden z tych momentów, gdy wojownik wstydził się za cały ludzki gatunek. Zwierzęta, takie wilki na przykład, zabijały z głodu, albo przy bezpośrednim zagrożeniu. Tylko człowiek był w stanie tak bestialsko zamordować niewinnego mężczyznę, który najprawdopodobniej wracał do domu z wieczornego spaceru. - Ktoś musiał dźgnąć go albo dwa razy, albo dwoma sztyletami naraz - powiedział jeden z wojowników, który właśnie pochylał się nad ciałem zabitego, wskazując na dwie rany na brzuchu. - Skąd pewność, że używał sztyletów? - zapytał ktoś inny. - Nie wiem, zgaduję! - odparł zirytowany mężczyzna. - Możesz się pójść i go zapytać. W przeciwnym razie, postaraj się nie ! Teza badającego ciało była całkiem słuszna. Miecz czy topór to nie były przedmioty, którymi dało się tak łatwo wydłubać oczy, tak jak uczyniono to z zabitym. Problem w tym, że nie to było najbardziej makabrycznym widokiem całej sceny. Podchodząc bliżej, Ian dostrzegł jeszcze jedno ciało. Wszystko ułożyło się w jedną całość. Mężczyzna nie był jakimś nocnym spacerowiczem. Był przykładnym ojcem, który późną porą odprowadzał swoje dziecko do domu. Szkoda, że nigdy tam nie dotarli. Morderca obszedł się z małym chłopcem nieco łaskawiej. Ograniczył się do szybkiego poderżnięcia gardła. - Dobrze, że jesteś - przywitał go Evan. - Aż strach wychodzić z domu, co? - Tak, masz rację - odparł Ian. - Kto to zrobił? Coś wiadomo? Wódz wzruszył ramionami. - Nic. To mógł być każdy. Miał na głowie kaptur, tak przynajmniej twierdzą świadkowie. - Widzieli dokąd uciekł? - spytał długowłosy. - W stronę lasu. Właśnie idziemy przeszukać okolicę. Idziesz z nami, mam nadzieję. Wojownik nie musiał odpowiadać ani słowem. Jego teść dojrzał w oczach wojownika determinację i chęć dorwania winowajcy. Była to bardzo spokojna wyspa. Zarówno Ian, jak i Evan chcieli, aby taką pozostała. - I jeszcze jedno! - krzyknął do swoich ludzi, gdy zbierali się do drogi. - Nie chcę żadnego samosądu. Jasne? Sam mam ochotę wypatroszyć , ale prawo jest od tego, by je respektować. Przyprowadzimy go pod sąd, wysłuchamy jego racji, a potem powiesimy, tak? Równy okrzyk oznaczał jednomyślną zgodę. - Odstępy od siebie nie większe niż kilkanaście metrów i zachowujemy szczególną ostrożność. Niech Thor ma was wszystkich w opiece. *** Pochodnia niestety oświetlała bardzo mały obszar. Po obu stronach jaśniało kilkanaście jasnych punkcików, jego towarzysze. Pomiędzy drzewami trudno było mu dostrzec ich twarze. Mógł co najwyżej strzelać w ciemno, kto ubezpiecza jego lewą, a kto prawą. W drugiej dłoni, tej wolnej, trzymał miecz. Słowa wodza odbijały mu się po głowie echem. Dlatego też cały czas bacznie obserwował najbliższe otoczenie, spodziewając się ataku z każdej strony. Nie wiedział, kim był przeciwnik. Nie znał też powodów, dla których ktokolwiek miałby zabijać małego chłopaka i jego ojca. Zdał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę wiedział raczej niewiele. Obrócił się gwałtownie. Oświetlił pochodnią pobliskie drzewa. Mógłby przysiąc, że na którymś z nich usłyszał szelest. - Może umysł zaczyna mi płatać figle? - mruknął do siebie Ian. - Chędożony żartowniś. Zaczynał odstawać od grupy. Przyspieszył kroku, idąc przed siebie. Na moment stracił koncentrację. Skupił się na jak najszybszym powrocie do szeregu. Właśnie to go zgubiło. Potknął się. Chyba o jakiś korzeń. Jednak nie upadł na ziemię, z której mógłby po prostu się podnieść. Poczuł jak spada w dół, jak traci grunt pod nogami. Najpierw myślał, że wpadł do dziury. Zmienił zdanie, gdy zorientował się, że spada w dół znacznie dłużej, niż powinien. Na chwilę cały świat pokryła ciemność. Wzrok i umiejętność analizy otoczenia powracały do niego bardzo powoli. Pochodnia leżała na ziemi, tuż pod nogami. Jakimś cudem nie zgasła. Podniósł miecz. Czuł się już nieco bezpieczniej. Nie kojarzył tego miejsca. Fakt, niezbyt często zdarzało mu się chodzić po tym lesie. Mimo to nie przypominał sobie, aby kiedykolwiek widział w tej okolicy taką szaloną kombinację ni to kotliny, ni to jaskini. Byłby w stanie wydostać się z powrotem na zewnątrz. Mógł się wspiąć po pobliskiej ścianie skalnej, nie było aż tak wysoko. Chciał już schylić się po pochodnię. Ponownie usłyszał ten charakterystyczny szelest, tym razem tuż za plecami. Pamiętając poprzednią taką sytuację, przeciętny wojownik najpewniej by to zignorował. Jednak Ian, ufając swej intuicji, odskoczył w bok. Po raz kolejny kostucha chybiła o włos, tak jak chybiły dwa sztylety zakapturzonego zabójcy. Nie tracąc czasu, obrócił się na pięcie i wyprowadził cios z prawej. Przeciwnik również mógł się popisać refleksem. Odskoczył do tyłu. Zanim Ian zareagował, tajemnicza postać rzuciła jeden ze sztyletów w jego stronę. Ostrze minęło jego głowę o włos. Tak się jednak skupił na uniku, że nie zwrócił uwagi na drugi nóż pędzący prosto w jego lewe ramię. Tym razem nie zdążył. Długowłosy zawył z bólu. Miecz wypadł mu z ręki. Zakapturzona postać sięgnęła tymczasem po kolejną broń. Wojownik pewnie chwycił rękojeść sztyletu i szybkim ruchem wyciągnął ostrze ze swego ciała. Krew poleciała na ziemię. Pech chciał, że sztylet przebił jego skórzany strój, jakby był zrobiony z masła. Poczuł jak życiowa esencja, w niektórych kręgach nazywana juchą, rozlewa mu się po koszuli. Niedobrze. Schylił się po miecz. Zabójca chciał ciąć z góry. Miał Iana jak na widelcu. Ponownie nie docenił jednak przeciwnika. Długowłosy przeturlał się w lewo i niemalże natychmiast ciął w prawą pachwinę. Trafił. Idąc za ciosem uderzył w pierś. Trafił jeszcze raz. Panicznie próbując odmienić losy przegranej walki, zakapturzona postać wzięła ostatni zamach. Lecz wojownik nie miał zamiaru bawić się z przeciwnikiem. Wymierzył silny cios w ręce przeciwnika. Ostrze bez najmniejszych problemów przeszło przez lewy nadgarstek, pozbawiając tajemniczego nieszczęśnika dłoni. Nim miecz zabójcy spadł na Iana, jego broń zdążyła uciąć także i prawą dłoń. Tym razem to morderca wrzasnął z bólu, znacznie głośniej niż długowłosy przed momentem. Padł na kolana, zdzierając gardło na agonalnych krzykach. Posoka leciała strumieniami, nie było wątpliwości, że się wykrwawi. Wojownik miał wreszcie okazję, by przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie (bo wątpliwości co do płci przeciwnika zostały rozwiane, gdy usłyszał przeraźliwy wrzask). Do pasa przypięta była sakwa, bez wątpienia wypełniona po brzegi. Ianowi wydało się nielogiczne wyruszać do walki z takim zbędnym balastem. Dopiero wtedy skojarzył, że usłyszany dwukrotnie, a potem i kilka razy w trakcie pojedynku, charakterystyczny dźwięk wcale nie był jakimś tam szelestem. Tak brzmiały brzękające monety. Oznaczało to, że zabójca albo nie miał gdzie przechować pieniędzy, albo był nierozważnym idiotą. Długowłosy założył, że tajemniczego skrytobójcę zgubiła jego własna pazerność i strach przed utratą pokaźnej sumy pieniędzy. To z kolei wskazywało na to, iż mężczyzna przybył na wyspę niedawno. Być może nawet przypłynął jakąś samotną łodzią, po czym wyruszył od razu na łowy. Ale to wszystko oznaczało... Zabójca opadł bezwładnie na ziemię, odsłaniając schowaną za pasem kartkę. Ian wziął ją drżącymi rękoma, po czym podszedł do żarzącej się pochodni. Dojrzał namalowaną twarz mężczyzny. Długie włosy i blizna na prawym oku nie pozostawiały wątpliwości, co do celu skrytobójcy. Zatem zabicie dziecka i mężczyzny było zupełnie przypadkowe. Brzmiało to okrutnie, ale ta niewinna dwójka była jedynie wabikiem, pułapką, przynętą. Przybysz nie miał najmniejszych wątpliwości, że Ian wyruszy wraz z pozostałymi wojownikami, aby go odnaleźć. Poczekał zatem na odpowiednią okazję do ataku, którą długowłosy praktycznie sam stworzył. Jednak nie to było dla wojownika najważniejsze. Pal licho, że rozwiązał całą zagadkę. Na górze słyszał już głosy swoich towarzyszy. Martwym wzrokiem patrzył się na swoją podobiznę, narysowaną wprawną dłonią na kartce papieru. Zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że pośrednio przyczynił się do śmierci niewinnych ludzi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania